He can't be gone
by Angel-Of-Death-Abarai
Summary: Ichigo has just taken the life of Ex-Captain, Gin Ichimaru but in the process Gin's younger sister Saline, witnesses the horrible death or her brother. She is soon faced with the question of staying a Captain of the Third Division, and being with her best friend, or she has the option of keeping her brothers honor. Which will she chose. *This is an OC, not a normal one thought. :D*
1. Seeing death

**So in all honesty, I know this is an OC and a lot of you don't like them. But please, give this one a try.?3**

* * *

Chapter 1

Saline looked up, she felt her body go numb as she saw the cloaked figure fall down from the top of the fifty story building. She felt all of her emotions that she had hidden so well, break out and unleash. "GIN.!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears streamed down her face as she watched her brother fall down besides the building's wall. Saline couldn't help but flash step underneath her falling brother. As he got closer to the young Captain, she could feel her own tears streaming down her face, faster and harder then before, leaving a tear stained path down the pale white skin on her face. Her icy blue eyes had started to redden and her head started to pound. She was actually crying hard, without realizing it. Saline closed her eyes for only a swift moment, and jumped up, heading towards her brother as he fell towards the ground. As she got in arms reach of him, she grabbed him, wrapping her arms around his limp, lifeless body.

Since he had fallen more then thirty stores, the force from gravity pulled Saline down with him. Her attempt to catch him had failed, all she could do now was basically hold on to him and hit the ground with him or try to stop the force of gravity. She looked down at her brother, his silver hair was now matted with blood, from a cut that was pouring out blood on the side of his face. His skin was so pale and so cold. She closed her eyes, only for a moment, when she opened them, she saw her tears on his skin. She gently shook her head, causing her tears to fall even harder. She gently moved around her brother, placing her self underneath him, his back to her. She looked down and saw the blood smears from her brother on her Captain's coat, she gently sighed. She wasn't going to let her brother hit the ground,if he even had a chance of living. Saline sighed, she knew he was dead, she couldn't feel his Spiritual Pressure, she couldn't even feel his life force. Saline looked gently over her shoulder and saw that the ground was getting closer, but she wasn't even going to try to stop them from hitting the ground. She knew that if she hit the ground she might die as well, she didn't want to think about living with out her brother.

Saline's whole life flashed in front of her eyes, from the day she first learned to talk and to the point in time now. She saw herself as a child, being held in Gin's arms and even in Lieutenant Kira's arms. She watched herself, as Gin and she trained day after day, hour after hour, him teaching her to become a great Soul Reaper. She saw the day that Gin told her to call upon her Zanpakuto, she watched herself sitting there for what felt like hours only to get no results. Then she saw the day her and Gin were sparing. As he called upon his Zanpakuto, releasing it's Shikai, Saline saw her little fragile self call upon her Zanpakuto.

"Rise Shi No Tenshi.!" She heard her voice echo threw out her head, as she watched the Spiritual Pressure of the little girl rise. The Icy Blue flames licking out out at Gin, and even engulfing her and her Zanpakuto. She saw her own Zanpakuto transform, from just a normal 3 inch wide blade, to something that was beautiful yet deadly at the same time. The hilt was gold, on the hilt was a Angel, dressed in a black Haori, the guard was gold, it stretched about two inches out then turned into a point towards the tip, there was black vine like wrapping around the guard, it had embroidery on it that read "To the Hollows that are killed by this blade, to the people that are saved, to the lives that are lost and to the pain that is caused, I am forever the Angel Of Death."

The blade its self was amazing, it was a silvery black that sparkled in the moon light, it's tip was curved like a scythe would be, it looked so sharp, so evil. And yet so beautiful at the same time. Everything faded to black, the next thing she saw was the day she was promoted from Sixth Seat of the Third Division to the Lieutenant of Squad Two. She saw herself standing next to her brother Gin and Captain Soi Fon, with Head Captain Yamamoto in front of them. Saline had noticed that the little girl she had seen just moments before was now a beautiful young lady. Her Zanpakuto was on her right hip, the sheath was shimmering it's self as the sun light reflected off of it. As Saline studied her younger self she noticed a few things. The younger Saline didn't have her platinum blonde hair up in a high pony-tail, she didn't have the black veil that covered half her face and neck on, and her eyes shimmered with so much emotion, so much joy.

Once again, darkness faded in and all she felt was pain. A tightening in her chest, took over, her eyes stung from the tears she felt. The next thing she saw was when Gin went rouge. Just as she leaped at his throat, she felt the pain in her stomach from where Shinso had ripped threw her abdomen, sticking straight threw, to the other side of her back. Saline felt the pain radiate all over her body, her mind trying to keep her calm, but her body telling her to just kill him, it was only natural for your body to do what it was trained for. She had to do her duty as a Lieutenant, even if Gin was her brother. Saline felt the blood that had built up in throat start to leak from her lips. The red crimson color stained the pale girls skin, the thick syrup liquid fell slowly down from her mouth, trailing all the way down her neck. She felt her hand sort of relax, but she tightened her grip before dropping her Zanpakuto. the last thing she wanted to do was drop the only thing that could save her. As she brought the point of her Zanpakuto to Gin's eye level, she smirked, blood still dripping out of the corner of her lips. She could feel that it was getting hard to breath, the blood that couldn't escape out of her throat was now falling down into her lungs, cutting off all of her air passages. She felt all the emotion drain out of her body, she felt no pain, so remorse, not even a single drop of hatred for her brother.

The words just slipped out of her mouth, " Bankai, Rise Shi No Tenshi, Your no kami." **[Translated into: Rise, Angel Of Death God Of The Night.] **Saline's Icy Blue Spiritual Pressure licked out every where, shooting straight up into the bright blue sky in a think beam of light and force. Saline felt as if it was easier to breath, like all the blood that was choking her, had just disappeared. Gin's lip curled, as he looked up, he saw the sky start to turn a dark purple and the clouds turn a dark gray. The beam of energy pulsed, and the clouds started to swarm around the icy blue beam.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.!3 I love you guys, thanks for reading.!3**

**~Angel-Of-Death-Abarai**


	2. Saline vs Gin

Chapter 2

(Flash back.)

The Spiritual Pressure that Saline contained was more then any Captain in the Soul Society, even more then his own. More and more, the sky turned darker, and the clouds formed a circle around the Icy Blue beam. Captain Hitsugaya, who had been also looking for Gin, had seen the beam of power, and the darkened sky. He flash stepped to where this power was coming from, as he arrived he was forced down on his hands and knees. The pressure was to strong, even for him, Captain of the 10th Division. He looked up and gasped, Saline had Gin down on the ground, her Zanpakuto at the base of his throat. Hitsugaya blinked, what he saw around her arm couldn't be true.

A black dragon. The long tail of the dragon was wrapped around Saline's right arm. Spiraling around her arm, it's upper body sat on her shoulder, and around her neck, resting on her left shoulder, sat the dragon's head. His eyes were closed, but in a flash, he must have sensed Hitsugaya's presence, his eyes flashed open, reviling his Icy Blue eyes. He glared at the Captain for a moment, then turned his attention to Gin.

The Zanpakuto let out a growl from it's throat, then opened his mouth. A Blue flame formed, growing bigger and bigger, the longer the dragon left his mouth open. Saline laughed, "As a Lieutenant, I have to make sure that no matter what, everyone is safe in the Soul Society. I must ma-" Gin cut her off with a loud laugh, "Saline you fool! I'm your brother for crying out loud! You dare face me?" Saline's eyes widened, and Gin saw his chance. Gin grabbed the tip of Saline's Zanpakuto and ripped it right out of her hands. Saline didn't move, she didn't have a next move to make.

Gin had taken the only thing from her that was saving her, so she was as good as dead. Gin laughed again, "You shouldn't have lost focus, Saline. I mean, I do know your moves better then anyone else. And even though this must be your Bankai, I can tell you, the more you use it, the stronger it will get." He ran the blade threw his hand, the brilliant silver shimmered in the dark sky's light. "To bad you won't have that chance." Gin whispered, as he took Saline's blade in both hands, with a little smirk he snapped it. His bare hands, breaking the silver blade in two. Saline's body went numb, she couldn't breath, and everything felt like it was going slower.

Hitsugaya's eye's widened, 'He just snapped Lieutenant Ichimaru's blade, with so much ease.' The young Captain thought, he couldn't believe it. He watched as the black dragon that rested upon Saline's arm, just gently disappeared. Saline growled, she lashed out at Gin, "Hadō Number thirty-thre-" Gin cut Saline's stomach open with the tip of his blade, causing her to collapse. Her Spiritual Pressure lifted, it dyed out. Gin threw his head back and laughed, "My, my. I didn't think that the youngest Ichimaru would die so quickly. Maybe you should have just stayed home, or joined us." His voice was mocking Saline, as if him killing her was all just a game.

Saline looked up at her brother, blood trailed from the corners of her lips. On her hands and knees she was shaking, she looked her brother in the eye, "Rise... Shi.. No.. TENSHI!" She screamed with her last breath, tears streamed, then she smiled that Ichimaru smile, "Looks like you've lost... Gin.." She said, her voice was mocking him this time, but why? Hitsugaya looked over to where Saline's blade laid on the ground, he caught his breath. The blade was glowing, gently forming and piecing back together. Gin noticed this and laughed, "I neve-" He was cut off by a strike of light blue energy, knocking him back.

Hitsugaya looked over to the direction to where the blast had come from, he was in total shock. The dragon that had once rested on Saline's arm and shoulder, had re-appeared, the icy blue eyes looked over at Hitsugaya, meeting his gaze. The dragon gently nodded his head, as if he was asking for the young Captain to take care of Saline. But out of know where, everything went black. Saline was brought back to reality, by the pain of hitting the ground that had once been beneath her.


	3. Keeping a promise

Chapter 3

Saline felt the pain course throughout her body, her spine sent shock waves to her head telling her something was wrong. Saline's eyesight fuzzed out, then everything went black. The pain was more then she had ever felt, more then any pain she'd ever felt in a fight combined. She felt her fingertips go numb, as well as her toes. Every part of her body instantly went numb, even though she could still feel the pain that her body was sending her brain.

Saline closed her eyes, there was no point on having them open if all you could see was a black empty space, that occasionally had a few star looking objects that floated into her vision. Saline let out a growl in pain, she tried her hardest to stay awake, but the pain was to much for even her, Captain of the Third Court Guard Squad, to bare. Saline felt her breathing come to a slower passe, and her heart begin to slow down, almost as if her body had given up on her.

She tried to move, but no matter how hard she tried, nothing happened. She opened her eyes, a blurred figure was running towards her and Gin. She gently turned her head to the left, which took most of the strength she had left, and sighed. She knew that who ever it was, thy could not save her, but she had a little hope for Gin. As the figure got closer, she could start to make out who it was. She could see their mouth moving, but she could hear nothing only the ringing that sustained in her ears.

She saw the raven haired Soul Reaper kneeling over the top over her, shaking her, calling out her name. "Shuu... Hei..." Saline breathed, as she spoke she felt the pain in her lungs, it hurt Saline to breath. Shuuhei nodded, "Saline.. Don't worry, eveything's going to be fine." He didn't think that Saline could hear him, but he was still talking, hoping it would calm her down. Shuuhei gently stood up, he looked over towards where Gin laid, and sighed. He knew that before Saline and himself hit the ground, that he rolled off of her, trying to keep the damage to his younger sister to a minimum.

Shuuhei walked over towards Gin, his head down and his face looked as if he was in pain. Even though Gin had betrayed the Soul Society, he still felt back, seeming how that was his best friends brother. Shuuhei walked over to Gin and kneeled down next to him, "Gin Ichimaru." He spoke softly, he saw the blood that was matted in the older males silver hair, he saw the blood trail that led down from both corners of his lips, and he saw the males closed eyes, no a sign of life in his body.

Shuuhei couldn't feel Gin's Spiritual Pressure or another type of life in the other, "Gin.. I thank you for taking such good care of Saline... But now I will, I promise you that no matter what I will keep her save and protect her with my life." His voice cracked several times, he was almost tearing up at the sight of Gin laying there, on the concrete dead. Shuuhei stood up, he knew that if he was going to keep that promise to Gin, that he didn't have much time to get Saline back to the Soul Society and to the Fourth Division. Shuuhei walked back over towards Saline, he gently bent down, placing his right hand under Saline's shoulder's and his left arm under Saline's knee's. He gently stood up, straightening up, he was caring her bridal style.

As Saline felt the jarring movement in her spine, she just ignored it, at the moment she didn't care what happened to her, she knew her brother wasn't alive anymore. Shuuhei didn't have time to run, so he was Flash Stepping. Faster and faster he got, the more and more the Flash Stepped. As he Flash Stepped from roof top to roof top he saw Lieutenant of the Sixth Court Guard Squad ahead, he headed for him. "RENJI!" He yelled out at the red headed Soul Reaper, he could feel the rush of adrenalin flowing though out his body. Renji turned around as he saw Shuuhei caring Saline, he instantly panicked and headed towards them. He knew Saline was powerful, and if something was strong enough to kill her, he knew the whole Soul Society was in trouble.


	4. Keep the promise, Renji

Chapter 4

Renji didn't stop to think about the possible things that could have done this, he just started to run. He could feel his heart start to pick up it's pace, and his breathing start to get faster. With every stride and step, he could feel the pain in his chest getting worse. He was afraid, but he wouldn't admit it, he was scared but he wouldn't show it. The blood that ran through his veins was starting to feel like it was boiling, he couldn't help, but feel helpless knowing that he couldn't kill whatever harmed Saline.

As Renji got closer to Shuuhei and Saline, he just flash stepped, appearing right in front of them both. He felt every limb in his body shaking, his scared glance met Shuuhei's eyes for only a moment, then his eyes flashed down to Saline. He was scared for his life, scared for the Soul Society, but mostly scared for Saline. Her platinum blonde hair was matted with blood, the scratches that trailed up and down her face, left stains of crimson blood on her pale milky white skin. The bruises had already started to form, all over her face, chest, neck, and arms.

The black and purple marks made Renji's rage start to form, he was determined to kill who or whatever did this to her. Saline's body finally told her that they had stopped moving, a very late and delayed reaction. She could feel that her head was rested up against something hard, yet warm. She could feel something strong holding her up off the ground. She slowly opened her eyes, blurred out objects were mostly all she could see. She saw something black that her head was rested against, so she gently tilted her head up, seeing who had been holding her in their arms.

"Shuu..." She struggled to say, she couldn't see his face, all it was, was a blur but she could see the raven color hair of his. She didn't have the strength to keep her head up in this position, so it fell to the side. She saw a blurred red object, to what looked like Lieutenant Renji Abarai's hair. "Ren... ji..." She once again struggled, Shuuhei finally couldn't take it anymore, "Renji I need you to take her to the Fourth Division, and fast. I need to go back and get Ex-Captain Gin Ichimaru." Shuuhei said, hiding all the emotion he felt for the young Captain and her brother.

Renji looked at the Lieutenant with a surprised look, "Wait... You mean... Gin was involved.? THAT BASTARD DID THIS?" Renji yelled at the top of his lungs, he felt the rage finally boil over, all the anger he had been hiding was now coming out, he had finally snapped. Shuuhei's eyes widened, "NO YOU FOOL. HE SAVED HER LIFE AT THE LAST MOMENT." He screamed back, he didn't like screaming more of less being in someone's face, but he had to get it across to Renji that Gin was the good guy. Shuuhei got right in Renji's face, and glared at him, "If Captain Ichimaru wasn't in my arms, you'd be dead for even disgracing the name of Ex-Captain Ichimaru.

Renji took a step back and let out a long breath of air, "Fine..." He breathed, as he gently placed his arms where Shuuhei's were, under Saline's knee's and shoulders. Shuuhei gently moved his arms, so that Saline would be in Renji's grasp. Renji watched as the young Captain's head tilted right into his shoulder, and her blood matted hair moved with her. Most of the platinum was gone, only to be stained by blood, both hers and her brother Gin's.

The smell made Renji almost sick, so much blood on one person. The copper smell and the dark crimson red color, that had stained her White Captain's Coat, was almost to much, but he had to get over it. Shuuhei turned back around and started to walk about, but then he remembered his promise and turned back to Renji. "Renji, promise me, that you'll protect her with your life." He asked the other, before turning back around and flash stepping away, back to get Saline's brother, Gin.

Renji sighed, "I promise..." He whispered, then flash stepped away, heading towards Urahara's shop.


	5. Are you with me, Shuuhei?

Chapter 5

Shuuhei was worried, he felt his heart skip a beat with each stride he took, running towards to where Gin, was last seen He felt his blood begin to pump even faster coursing through his veins, as a faint glimpse of hope, that maybe, just maybe Gin was still alive. Shuuhei felt like he was running forever, as if time had stopped, and his surroundings had slowed to almost a halt. No one was on the street, seeming how it was midnight, but the head lights of the passing cars, seemed to come and go so slowly. He tried to ignore it, pushing himself to that he could maybe save Gin.

Shuuhei finally came to the spot where Saline had once lied, he turned to his left, expecting to see Gin, but he wasn't there. Shuuhei ran up to where he once laid, the only trace of him being there, was the pool of blood, and silver hair. Shuuhei could feel his heart racing even faster, he didn't think Gin had the strength to move, seeming that when he left, Gin looked dead. Shuuhei kneeled down next to the blood, gently putting his hand in to pool of blood. The blood had gone cold, so he guessed that Gin had left the moment Shuuhei and Saline were out of sight.

Shuuhei moved his hand away from the blood, looking at his palm covered in the blood of another, he softly ran his fingers together, feeling the blood. It felt thicker than normal blood did, or any blood he had ever felt in his life. Shuuhei's eye's drifted off back to the pool of blood, his hand print was still in the crimson liquid. He suddenly felt as if someone was watching him, although he didn't move, he looked around with is eyes. Out of the corner, he saw a black shadow run from behind a shorter building, to the one Gin and Saline had fell off of.

Shuuhei stood up, his right hand on his Zanpakuto. He turned his head to the left just a tiny bit and caught someone running by once again, into the shadows of another building. Shuuhei didn't move, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing all his energy and Spiritual Pressure into this shadow. Who ever it was, was hiding their Spiritual Pressure very well, but he could still sense it. In a flash, he felt the shadow moving towards him, out of instinct he turned around, his blade catching that of another.

Shuuhei opened his eyes, but was shocked at what he saw, "S-Saline..." He breathed, he felt scared to know he was fighting one of the strongest Captain's there was, then again he knew Saline was in mental pain and duress from what happened to Gin. He took a quick glimpse of Saline's over all, physical health, the scratches that were once there, had now faded, her hair was back to it's platinum color, with not a stain or tint of crimson blood in it. Saline smirked, her icy blue eyes shot a death glare to Shuuhei, "Surprised.? You know Lieutenant, I am I Captain Level Soul Reaper, did you expect me to die that quickly.?" She smiled, not letting up on the pressure that was being held on her blade.

Shuuehi looked down, her white and teal colored Captains coat, was blowing back in the wind, it wasn't ripped or stained like it once had been, it was almost like new. Shuuhei quickly looked back up to Saline's face, meeting her glare. Her hair was softly blowing back, just like her coat. Saline growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing. Stand down Lieutenant, before I have to do something I'll regret." Shuuhei saw a glimpse in her eyes, telling him she wasn't kidding. He gently let up on the pressure he was putting on his blade, and moved it back to his side, then sheathing it.

Saline's Zanpakuto's blade shimmered in the moon light, the black ripped and tore wings that were actually the hilt, shimmered as the gold flecks shimmered in the moon light as well. Saline's blade felt right on Shuuhei's shoulder, with speed but not force. He flinched when he felt the blade touch him, but he didn't feel the pain of a cut or any pain at all really. Saline looked at Shuuhei, her eyes looked scared, almost as if see were going to cry. "With or without your help, I'm going to find this bastard... Are you in... Or are you out..?" Saline's voice didn't shake, she didn't look scared anymore, she looked almost as if she were going to kill someone, yet she looked so confident.


End file.
